E-100 Alpha
E-100 Alpha "α'" (Ｅ－１００ “アルファ”, ''E - 100 “''Arufa''”), sometimes referred to as '''ZERO, is a large, red-eyed, floating green robot that resembles a trash can with large arms that is in the E-100 Series line, technically being the "first" unit of the series, created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik during his campaign to harnessed the power of Chaos. During its mission that tries to recover Chaos Emeralds, Alpha relentlessly pursued Amy Rose for the Chaos Emerald she unknowingly had until it had the bad luck to be on the receiving end of Amy's hammer. They are the precursor of the E-100 Series. "Serialized, decommissioned, scrapped. STATUS: Ignore." :—E-102 Gamma's Data Log. Appearance :Voice actor: Travis Willingham (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish) As opposed to most other E-100 Series robots, the E-100 Alpha resembled more a large green and red box/trashcan without any legs, than a humanoid, it does not have "E-100" on its body, but instead it has "E" on both sides of its body. They also had a pair of arms with black boxing glove-like arms. Also, the headlight on Alpha is on its shoulder, in contrast to the E-100 Series robots in which it is on their mid-section. In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality E-100 Alpha pursues its target with a single-minded tenacity, even after the Flicky's Chaos Emerald had been removed. This also made it possible to trick it, as Amy could hide beneath barrels or around obstacles to elude it. When pushed to the brink however, it becomes much more aggressive. Relationships Friends/Allies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) *E-100 Series **E-101 Beta (brother, destroyed) ***E-101 Mark II (upgraded version of E-101 Beta, destroyed) **E-102 Gamma (brother, destroyed) **E-103 Delta (brother, destroyed) **E-104 Epsilon (brother, destroyed) **E-105 Zeta (brother, destroyed) **E-106 Eta (brother, destroyed) **E-108 Iota (brother, destroyed) **E-109 Kappa (brother, destroyed) **E-110 Lambda (brother, destroyed) **E-113 Xi (brother, destroyed) **E-120 Phi (brother, destroyed) **E-123 Omega (brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Thomas Jones *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Relic the Pika *Fixit *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite Abilities and Powers Alpha differed greatly from the other E-100 robots as it lacked a projectile weapon of any sort, mainly relying on its extending fists to attack its foes. It also possessed impressive strength, able to smash through walls in pursuit of Amy. It also had strong defensive strength, as Amy could only inflict damage by electrocuting it. It also seems to possess an "overdrive" mode after taking a certain amount of damage, where steam begins bellowing from its smokestack-like head, rendering it invulnerable to any sort of attack. Physical Abilities Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Chasing and recovering *create sound waves History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Eggman Empire Category:E-100 Series Category:Deceased Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Mature Category:Animals Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cheater Category:Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Minion Category:E-Series Category:Final Bosses Category:Cowards Category:Mute Category:Predator Category:Murderer Category:Paranoid Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Main Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:YouTube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:YTP Makers Category:Deuteragonists